


Clarity

by alainey



Series: Old Stuff from League of Fics [21]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack, Gen, Summoner's Rift, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: Written for the prompt: it was worth it everytime (why are you my clarity? - zed/ezreal ; clarity - zedd)





	Clarity

There are days when Zed decides he wants to be a dick. 

And one of those days, he figures – as he ninja-stalks to lane fully equipped with a surprise Clarity – is probably today.

Zed observes Ezreal with careful indifference, noting each movement and counting down the seconds until the expected time of engage. Ezreal levels up.

And then there, right there – a furrowed brow; the unconscious adjustment of the feet as he braces himself for a shift and a recoil. Zed waits for each small sign to appear and then – as he watches the gauntlet fall neatly into position, nearly level with his own chest – Zed closes his eyes, clears his mind, and breathes.

A blue light washes over his body.

And Ezreal freezes in his tracks. His mystic shot fires not a millisecond after – too far to the right to do any damage to Zed – and the opposing ninja smirks, his eyes snapping open in vaguely concealed amusement.

“Did you just… Use clarity?” Ezreal breathes out in disbelief. Zed doesn’t grace him with a reply.

Instead, he dashes forward, closing the final gap between himself and Ezreal during that single moment of the hesitation. Two shurikens and a shadow-enhanced spin later, and Ezreal falls – surprise and confusion and slight exasperation written plainly upon his face.

“Indeed I did,” Zed murmurs, watching the boy hit the ground with a small thump.

' _FIRST BLOOD_ ' resounds a voice throughout the rift, and Zed laughs – low and dark as he turns back to his tower to recall. His team is harassing him in chat, but he pays them no heed. The look on Ezreal’s face had been priceless.

 _Ah, Clarity,_ Zed thinks fondly. _It’s worth it every time._

**Author's Note:**

> Zed then proceeds to feed his ass off because of the dead summoner spell. Note: this was written before Clarity (and Clairvoyance lol) was removed from Summoner's Rift. 
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry to the person that submitted this prompt five years ago. I didn't do it justice, but I had a lot of fun.
> 
> Crossposted from leagueoffics, I wrote this back in 2014. Find me [here](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter!


End file.
